Death Sisters
by PoisionThread
Summary: Sisters from the same mother are separated at birth. They meet in a privet school after some things start to happen. (AN: owner and niece writing together. T 'cause we're paranoid. First chapter is coming within a week. Sorry we have school. Mostly OC's.)
1. Info

**_Appearances_**

**Jade**\- golden, hip length, wavy hair, emerald green eyes, 4'11ft., pale with golden tinted skin, a round face, small feet, long eyelashes, full lips, small breasts, and natural beauty.

**Shade**\- black, hip length, straight hair with red streaks, fern green eyes, 5'5ft., pale skin, round face, small feet, long eyelashes, full lips, medium breasts, and natural beauty.

**Thana**\- brown, shoulder length, curly hair, blue eyes, 5'2ft., olive skin, diamond face, medium feet, normal eyelashes, thin lips, big breasts, curvy, and natural beauty.

**Jacob**\- red, spiky hair, brown eyes, 5'5ft., tanned skin, inverted triangular face, big feet, small eyelashes, full lips, and semi-muscular.

**Pierce**\- black, long, flippy hair, blue eyes, 5'5ft., pale skin, round face, small feet, long eyelashes, thin lips, and scrawny.

**Cecilia**\- dark, short (bob cut), brown hair, blue eyes, 4'10ft., tanned skin, round face, medium feet, medium eyelashes, thin lips, small breasts, and natural beauty.

**_Styles_**

**Jade**\- wears natural colors (neutral colors, green, red, purple, white, etc.), cat involved outfits, ripped jeans, leather boots, and artsy fartsy.

**Shade**\- rebellious colors, pierced ears, wear hardcore stuffs, cute animal involved outfits, ripped jeans, skinny jeans, band shirts, converse and vans shoes, and long skirts.

**Thana**\- almost preppy clothing, wedges, colorful, hair bows, or normal stuff.

**Jacob**\- baggy clothes, and loose shoes.

**Pierce**\- hardcore, rebellious clothing, skinny, ripped jeans, converse and vans shoes, and band shirts.

**Cecilia**\- colorful, pretty, cheery clothes, pink, boots, uggs, and fun.

_**Personalities and Addictions**_

**Jade**\- acts cheery (to keep others from worrying), bottles up feeling, really defensive of friends/ self/ family, go with the flow, artist (painter), naturalist, self conscious, **creature of the night**, and is actually quite stressed.

**Shade**\- introvert, mad (Creepy Conny), can be happy (if you get to know **well**), addicted to technology (techno-geek), gamer, addicted to monsters (energy drink), sorta emo, defensive, mood swings, artist (sketcher, musician), emotional, night addict, and anime addicted.

**Thana**\- naturally cheery, tries to keep spirits lifted (opposite of Spectra), can be sassy, **defensive**, movie addicted, sporty, blues clues lover, mischievous, and artist (dancer, comedian).

**Jacob**\- naturalist, and enchilada addict.

**Pierce**\- mad (Creepy Cody), can be happy (if you get to know well), addicted to technology (techno-geek), addicted to energy drinks, emo, defensive, **severe mood swings**, artist (poet, musician), emotional, and food addict.

**Cecilia**\- **extrovert**, big mouth, silly, pre-k show lover, and fun.

**_Names, Info, and Titles_**

**Jade Aspen Lurie-** Demigod, 11 years old, Female, Little Sister to Shade, Daughter of Pluto

**Shade Paris Lurie**\- Demigod, 12 years old, Female, Big Sister to Jade, Daughter of Hades

**Thana Jane Welsh**\- Demigod, 11 years old, Female, Daughter of Hermes

**Jacob O'lear**\- Satyr, 24 years old (looks 12), Male, Protector of Thana, Shade, and Jade

**Pierce Shan**\- Mortal, 13 years old, Male, Big Brother to Cecilia

**Cecilia Shan**\- Mortal, 10 years old, Female, Little Sister to Pierce


	2. How It Started (Jade POV)

**_ AN: If this is weirdly worded, it is because we are trying to combine our two writing styles. WE WRITE DIFFERENTLY! DEAL WITH IT! No spamming (or [insert deadly voice here] DEATH). Extra OC's and elder characters that aren't as important (=^v^=)._**

* * *

'_What. . . the actual. . . fuck?_' That's what was going through my head as my friends and I were being herded, by Jacob, to an unknown location (quite urgently, if I say so myself). We recently entered the forest. There's monsters everywhere as we dash around, hiding in various places.

Okay I know that this might be confusing, so lets start from the beginning.

_Flashback_

It was just a normal day (for me), when the. . . _weird occurrences_ started again. Weird men kept showing up, and I can't focus for the life of me (I swear even if there was a train coming towards me I wouldn't notice!). Ooh, duckies! **No! No duckies!** Sorry (stupid brain!).

I'm walking down the side of the street, on my way to meet my friends at our burger joint (the Red Beryl). On my way, a strange man follows me. I walk a little quicker to make sure he's following **me**. I quicken my pace more, seeing he was still following, soon braking out into a run. I make it to my friends, panting hard. Suddenly, the man disappears from sight.

"Gee, you look like you've seen a ghost." Thana teases.

I bend over still panting. I stand up a bit later, looking for the man. "Strange." I mutter.

Thana's cousin Lacy, whom I've started to hang out with more, looked utterly concerned. "Are you okay, Jade?" She bent over to look at my face, revealing her perfect features in startling detail (making it hard to trust her, **nobody's** that perfect.).

I force a tired smile. "Yeah," I reply hastily, "just a little out of breath."

She looks unconvinced, "Okay, just making sure." She decides, voice dripping with honey (**evil** as I view her). "We should head in, looks like it's about to storm."

Once we're seated at our table, a girl around my age burst through the door, looking panicked and like she'd gone through the forest. She slammed the door behind her, pressing her back against it, she sighed, closing her eyes in relief.

I stand and walk up to her. "Are you alright?" I ask worried.

She opens her eyes, startled by this new voice. "Y-yeah, I guess." She stutters. She looks around asking, "W-where am I?"

"Manhattan, New York. The Red Beryl." Thana says in response.

I inspect the girl. It looks like she hasn't had a good meal, shower, or change of clothes in ages. "I think I'll take her home with me. A restaurant is **not** where she needs to be. She needs to be taking a shower." I tell Thana and Lacy. I turn back towards the girl, "No offense."

"None taken." She responds, giving me a sad half smile. "This happens sometimes, but nobody's usually this nice about it. They usually think I'm a hobo. . . No offense to hobos."

"Well, let's go to my house. . ." I falter realizing I don't know her name.

"Shade." She replies.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Shade. My name is Shade." She replies softly.

"That is a nice name, Shade." I pause. "I think it's cute. I'm Jade. Anyways we should be going."

She looks at me skeptically. "Cute?" She asks. She follows me out the doors almost walking into the rain, until I grab her. "Hey!" She yelps.

I get the umbrella from the rack. "**Now** we can go." I say, opening the umbrella.

We trudge through the harsh winds and rain (it's like a hurricane). At some point I think we the umbrella almost flew away. But, it's kinda hard to tell when you're worrying about the girl next to you, making sure she doesn't fly off or, that she doesn't get sick.

Soon we make it home. I knock loudly so Mom would hear. Soon after, she opens the door with a worried look. She sees me and another girl. "Come in. Hurry!" She herds us inside fussing about our conditions. "What were you thinking? Couldn't you get here sooner, or, perhaps, after the storm?"

I giggle at my Mom's trying to be angry. "This is Shade." I introduce, after my Mom's mini-rant. "Shade this is my mom, Layla Lurie." I paused. "Shade, you should get in the shower while Mom and I talk."

She disappears into the hallway only to come back a second later. "Uh, where's the bathroom?" She asks, with her hand in her head. "And towels?"

I slap my head, groaning, "Well, I feel stupid." I lead her down the hallway, grabbing a towel out the cabinet on the way. "Take a nice long shower. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room." I let her know on my way out.

"Okay!" She calls. "Uh, how-?" the water starts running, "Never-mind!"

I chuckle, sitting on the living room floor. "So I'm guessing that you want to ask why Shade's here?" I ask.

She nods. "Who is she anyways? Is she, like, a new friend, or something?"

I nod. "You could say that." I respond. "She's really nice and. . . chill."

"You met her on the street, didn't you?" Mom deadpanned.

"You should've seen her!" I exclaimed. "She was filthy! If you get a better look at her, she looks like she hasn't had a good meal in days! She looked panicked too." I looked down, quieting on the last sentence. "Like she was running from something." Mom didn't respond after that. An erie silence fell over the house.

Suddenly it filled with sound again. "I'm finished." Shade announced quietly, walking into the room with the towel on. She looked at us curiously. "Am I interrupting something?" She questioned.


	3. Authors Note (NO KILLING!)

_** Hey guys. We're sorry that we haven't updated.**__** We had a temporary technocle problem, but we can post. We're so sorry that we haven't updated in so long. We weren't able to post, seeing that it was only on my iPad. They were taken for updating, leaving us with no way of updating for you. We promise that we will update soon. Don't kill us!**_


	4. How It Started (Shade POV)

I was kicked from my first foster home when I was 6. I never knew my parents. I think I as kicked because my school was blown up, and they blamed it on the foster kid (me), and my foster parents didn't debate when they took me away. It was like the never cared for me. . . Which they didn't. Who could?

I turned into rebel, against my foster parents that is. I only kept my grades up for collage, so I could get away from them. Who knew they'd send me away before I could?

After that year, strange things kept happening every time I was moved out of Manhattan. Of course, my foster parents blamed me, sending me back to that wretched place each time. Even when I wasn't moved out of Manhattan, I still got sent back. I guess nobody wants me.

But, once I met this girl in school, I felt a. . . different vibe from her. I couldn't quite place it, and I still can't. It was somewhat unsettling, but not at the same time.

Now, I'm 12 in another foster home. My 6th one. They don't seem to care either. Just like rest of them. Why am I still running and looking? Why do I not just let all the bad things happen? I don't know, I guess life has different plans for me.

Anyways, I'm currently on my way 'home' with Pierce and Cecilia. They're the first friends I've had since I was 6. Even though I still have their numbers, I have a feeling that I might not be speaking to them for a while.

"Well, I'm running away, again." I say casually. They look at me in horror.

Cecilia was the first to recover, "What are you taking about?! Running away?!"

Pierce agreed with her, "Yeah, wha are you taking about, Lady? Are you still sane?" His look is **priceless**.

Despite my apparent amusement, I replied sarcastically, "No, I'm not sane in the least, Young Sir." I bow dramatically.

"Haha, very fun. But seriously, are you really going?" He asked touching my arm with a worried expression on his face.

I give him a blank look, my voice showing no emotion, "Yes, I'm really going, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." They're quiet knowing that I'm right. I turn walking in silence 'home'. Nobody's ever changed my mind after it's made.

"Shade!" Cecilia calls. I stop, not turning my head. "Visit us, please? I want to know your ok."

I smile, not that they can see. "Count on it." I say. I run to het the things I'd need in the nearby woods. Once 'home' I pack my clothes, makeup, phone, wallet (since when did I they trust kids with money again?), some food, and various other objects. I sprint into the forest, making sure nobody is watching.

~ 1 week later ~

I come out the forest running from a **thing**. I don even know how to explain it. All I know, is that if I don't get away, **I'm gonna die**. So, I'm running hoping nobody sees me running from 'nothing'. I see a building ahead and run in, not bothering to look at the sign.

I burst in, slamming the door like life depends on it (which it does). I sigh, pressing my back against the door, and closing my eyes in relief. I sit there in silence until a voice beckons me back into reality.

"Are you alright?" A kind, worried voice asks.

I look up to see the golden haired girl from before. I mask my surprise before anybody sees it. Something I learned to do long ago. "Y-yeah." I curse myself for stuttering. "W-where am I?" I ask curse myself again for stuttering.

A brunette girl answers, "Manhattan, New York. The Red Beryl."

Once again I feel shocked. '_This far eh? At least they won't look for me._' I feel the girl's eyes trying to figure me out, making me very self conscious.

"I think I'll take her home with me. A restaurant is not where she needs to be. She needs to be taking a shower." She says to her friends, making me feel slightly offended (and more self conscious). "No offense." At least she tries to be nice.

"None taken." I respond, giving her a sad half smile. "This happens sometimes, but nobody's usually this nice about it. They usually think I'm a hobo. . ." I think about the hobos that'd be offended by that statement, ". . . No offense to hobos."

"Well, let's go to my house. . ." She falters and I realize she doesn't know my name.

"Shade." I reply.

"Huh?" She asks.

"Shade. My name is Shade." I reply softly.

"That's a nice name, Shade." She pauses. "I think it's cute. I'm Jade. Anyways we should be going."

I look at her skeptically. "Cute?" I ask. I follow her out the doors thinking, '_How could I possibly be **cute**_?', until she grabs me. "Hey!" I yelp.

She gets an umbrella from the rack. "Now we can go." She says, opening the umbrella.

We trudge through the harsh winds and rain (it's like a hurricane). At some point I think the umbrella almost flew away.

Soon we make it to her house. She knocks loudly, and soon after, a woman opens the door with a worried look. She sees her and me. "Come in. Hurry!" She herds us inside, fussing about our conditions. What were you thinking? Couldn't you get here sooner, or, perhaps, **after** the storm?"

Jade giggles at her Mom's(?) trying to be angry. "This is Shade." She introduces after the woman's mini-rant. "Shade, this is my mom, Layla Lurie." She pauses, "Shade, you should get in the shower while Mom and I talk."

I disappear into the hallway only to come back a second later. "Uh, where's the bathroom?" I ask, with my hand on my head. "And towels?"

She slaps her head, groaning, "Well I feel stupid." She leads me down the hallway, grabbing a towel out a cabinet on the way. "Take a nice long shower. If you need anything. I'll be in the living room." She lets me know on her way out.

"Okay!" I call. I try to figure out how the nobs work. "Uh, how-?" the water starts running, "Never-mind!" I feel embarrassed that I almost asked. I climb in taking a hot shower. I take a few minutes to wash. I come out with my towel on seeing I left my backpack outside. I walk into their living room. "I'm finished." I call softly. I look around feeling the tense atmosphere. "Am I interrupting something?" I ask.


	5. Strange (Jade POV)

I look at her with a forced smile. "No, not at all. Just in time in fact. What do you need?"

She looks distraught. "I need my backpack."

I almost slap my head on my way to get her backpack. I pick up the dripping bag. "You sure you want this?"

She looks a bit angered but, it seems to disappear as fast as it came. "Nah, I'll just put what I had back on."

I give her a look, shaking my head. "No no no. I have a pair you could use, until your clothes are clean." I start walking to my bedroom, beckoning her to follow. She, reluctantly, follows. I walk into my room over to the dresser. "Do you prefer a certain type of clothing?" I inquire.

She doesn't respond for a bit. "Something dark. Preferably black." I shuffle through my clothes. "Why're you so nice?" She wonders aloud.

I bring out a black tank top and loose blue shorts (not jean shorts, just shorts). "'Cause I like helping people. Is there something wrong with that?" I direct politely.

"No, not at all. But, why?" She sounds really intrigued.

I think on it as I grab clothes for my own shower. "I don't know. I've always liked seeing others happy. Smiles on their faces, them truly laughing. . . I've just loved seeing people happy." I turn to Shade. "I can analyze wether a person has been truly happy or not. You have been truly happy a few times in your life." I grin. "And I'm going to change that." I shut the door climbing into the shower. Leaving a stunned Shade.

I turn the water on as hot as possible with a small dab of cold. I think about what I can do to make Shade happy, or, at least, a little more open. I climb out, putting on my red tank top and long blue pants (not jeans, loose pants). I walk into my room to find Shade sitting on my bed in deep thought.

I quietly sit next to her. "So where did Mom say you're sleeping?" I quiz.

She looks slightly startled. "Oh, uh," she clears her throat, "she said I'll be sleeping here, with you.

I think about how she acts. "Do you want the bed to yourself? Because you don't seem like the person to share a bed with."

"How~?" She asks silently.

"I should' re told you. I like to analyze a person. I'm kinda good at knowing a person almost right when we meet." I inform. She seems really confused, and unable to make a coherent sentence. So I continue, "Would you like the bed to yourself?" I look wondering if what I think of her is right at all.

She shakes her head no and yes. I get a bit confused. "I'd like you to be here. I don't now my way around the house. So, at least stay here." She goes under the covers closing her eyes.

I think about where I could sleep in here. I see my extra pillows and blankets. I get up, setting up where I'll be sleeping. I lay down the big pillows, then a blanket over them. I don't even bother with a pillow or blanket for me. I just lay down, waiting for sleep to take me. Until sounds grab me before dreams.

"Ugh." Somebody groans followed by a startling thump.

I feel a sudden weight, and moan, opening my eyes, I smile. I see Shade cuddling up to me. I chuckle slightly and she stirs. I immediately stop, not wanting to wake her. '_She's kinda cute like this_.' I think as sleep finally finds me. Some part of me thinks, '_To bad this won't happen anytime soon_.'

~ The Next Day ~

I wake up to my alarm and a panicked raven head. I realize it's Shade freaking out. I shoot up grabbing Shade. "Shade! Calm down! It's me Jade!" I look into her eyes seeing a panicked girl that I haven't seen in years. I last saw it in my eyes when I looked into the mirror, when I turned 8. I brush away the thought, stilling Shade's panicked body. "Shade! It was just my alarm for school! It's alright!"

She stills, completely loosing her panic. She suddenly became as blank as a canvas. Then, playful confusion is plastered on her face. "Then, what are you doing with me?! Get ready for school." She gets up, leaving me as confused as a puppy left by its owner.

I shake that off, getting her backpack and the items we found in it. "Here, get read, today you're going to my school as a visitor. You'll follow me learning how my school works." I walk back to my room to put on a white, paint splattered shirt, dark blue ripped jeans, and my black leather boots. Then I grab my backpack and umbrella by the door. "Shade, it's time to leave."

"Okay!" She rushes to the front door. I grab the rain jackets and bags, knowing that it's going to rain.

I give her a coat before we walk into the rain, which has made a last minute appearance. We rush through the weather, quickly making our way to school, then to the front office to check Shade in.

After that, I herd her to my first period of the day. "I know this might be weird to you, but bear with me."

"You know I've been to school before, right?" Shade inquires, looking at me critically.

I sigh, "I meant as a visitor, and not a student, Shade."

"Oh." She quiets down. "I knew that."

I sigh again. 'As good as I am with understanding people, I just don't understand Shade. One second she's a normal teenager, the next she's as quiet as me when I'm scared.' I look at the raven head, sitting down in my seat. 'I think she's the first person in a long time to confuse me like this.' I chuckle.

"What's so funny?" The teen demands.

I smile. "You're a strange one. You're a challenge." I bop her nose, feeling bubbly. Then our teacher walks in. My bubbly feeling disappears, leaving me scared. 'Him.' I remember the man that was following me yesterday.

"Jade are you okay?" Shade looks at me bored. But then it morphs into confusion upon seeing my face.


	6. Strange (Shade POV)

Jade looks at me with a strange smile. "No, not at all. Just in time in fact. What do you need?"

I feel a bit confused at the statement. "I need my backpack."

She looks like she wants to slap her head on her way to get my pack. She picks up the dripping bag. "You sure you want this?"

I get a bit angry but, I mask it. "Nah, I'll just put what I had back on."

She gives me a look, shaking her head. "No no no. I have a pair of clothes you can use, until your clothes are clean." She starts walking to (what I guess is) her bedroom, beckoning me to follow. I hesitantly follow. She walk into her room, and then over to the dresser. "Do you prefer a certain type of clothing?" She inquires.

I don't respond for a bit. "Something dark. Preferably black." She shuffle through the clothes. "Why're you so nice?" I blurt out.

She brings out a black tank top and loose blue shorts (not jean shorts, just shorts). "'Cause I like helping people. Is there something wrong with that?" She directs in a polite manner.

"No, not at all. But, why?" I question, hoping it doesn't offend her.

She grabs clothes for her own shower. "I don't know. I've always liked seeing others happy. Smiles on their faces, them truly laughing. . . I've just loved seeing people happy." She turns to me. "I can analyze wether a person has been truly happy or not. You have only been truly happy a few times in your life." She grins. "And I'm going to change that." She shuts the door, leaving me stunned.

I walk back to her room, bumping into Ms. Lurie. "Sorry!" I whisper. "Uh, Ms. Lurie?"

"Yes?" She turns back.

"Where will I be sleeping?" I fidget, uncomfortable here.

"In my daughter's room of course. She'll find a way to get you nice and comfortable." She comforts. "That okay with you?"

I nod, making my way back to the room. '_Why would she want to make me smile?_' I sit on the bed. '_It's not like she really cares. . . right? I mean, nobody cares. Nobody's ever cared about this, pathetic girl named Shade. But then, why does she act like she does? Could she actually care about me? I'm getting my hopes up. There's no way she could possibly ca_-'

"So where did Mom say you're sleeping?" A voice inquires, startling me.

"Oh, uh," I clear my throat, "she said I'll be sleeping here, with you." I shift uncomfortably.

"Do you want the bed to yourself? Because you don't seem like the person to share a bed with."

"How~?" I inquire silently.

"I should've told you. I like to analyze a person. I'm kinda good at knowing a person almost right when we meet." I don't know how to respond to that. "Would you like the bed to yourself?"

I shake my head no and yes. Confusing the girl. "I'd like you to be here. I don't now my way around the house. So, at least stay here." I go under the covers and close my eyes. "Ugh." I groan falling to the ground a few minutes later. I find something warm an soft, so I cuddle up to it. It moves but quickly stops. '_Pity, that was comfortable_.'

* * *

"It's a girl!" Someone shouts. A baby is placed into a dirty blonde haired woman's arms.

"I think we'll name he-"

"Jade! I wanna name her Jade!" A raven haired girl shouts. "Can we name her Jade? Please Mommy!" The child screams. She looks barely a year old, but can talk so clearly.

The dream shifts.

"Bye, Jade! Be back in a minute!" The girl shouts.

"Bye bye!" A golden haired toddler waves.

The raven head follows her mother to the cliff. She goes to an edge, looking over, and is gone. She disappears in a flash of light.

* * *

I wake up to an alarm, freaking out waking up in a strange place. Someone grab's me. "Shade! Calm down! It's me Jade!" She looks into my eyes. She stills my panicked body. "Shade! It was just my alarm for school! It's alright!"

I still, completely loosing my panic. I play though the memories of yesterday, putting on a mask of fake, playful confusion. "Then, what are you doing with me?! Get ready for school." I get up.

She shakes it off, getting my backpack and items. "Here, get read, today you're going to my school as a visitor. You'll follow me learning how my school works." She walks back to her room.

I put on my 'Black Veil Brides' band shirt, ripped jeans, and converse. Then shoulder my backpack, walking around the house.

"Shade, it's time to leave." Jade calls,

"Okay!" I rush to the front door. Receiving a rain coat before we walk into the rain, which has made a last minute appearance. We rush through the weather, quickly making our way to school, then to the front office to check me in.

After that, I'm herded her to my first period. "I know this might be weird to you, but bear with me."

"You know I've been to school before, right?" I criticize.

She sighs, "I meant as a **visitor**, and not a **student**, **Shade**."

"Oh." I remember how I'm not supposed to get attached to her. "I knew that." Out of nowhere, she chuckles. "What's so funny?" I demand, forgetting about the mask I try to keep on.

She smiles. "You're a strange one. You're a challenge." She bops my nose.

'What?' I look away, masking my emotions once more. "Jade are you okay?" I look at her bored, but it morphs into confused worry seeing her scared face. "Jade? You alright?"

"It's him." She whispers, sounding scared. "He's a strange man. But I can't get away from him. Mom told me to run from the strange men. But I can't here." I look into her emerald green eyes. Her pupils shrinking with fear.

I look at the supposed teacher. I get a bad feeling in my gut. I make Jade look at me. "I don't like him either. Calm down. If you don't, he'll recognize you and the you'll be in trouble. Just calm down." I make her breathe with me until she calms. '_Why do I keep opening up to her?_' I think to myself as I remember all these events. '_Not even two days with her, and I've opened up so much. I guess that just means I have to get more control_.'


	7. Friends (Jade's POV)

"Jade?" I hear a voice call. "You alright?" I look and see Shade.

"It's him." I whisper. "He's a strange man, but I can't get away from him. Mom told me to run from the strange men, but I can't here." I remember that he's the one following me. My voice sounds like a scared child's, making me feel defenseless and angry. 'He's scaring me now. All of them are. Why won't the scary men just leave me alone? I've lost too much. I want my sister.' I bring my hand to my lap, clenching them tightly. My nails dig into my soft skin.

Shade makes me look at her. "I don't like him either. Calm down. "If you don't, he'll recognize you and you'll in trouble. Just calm down." She makes me breathe with her until I relax, then goes back to deep thinking as the strange man calls role.

"Lurie, Jade?" He calls.

I look up. "Here." I say in the sugariest voice possible. His gaze lingers on me longest. "Uh, aren't you supposed to be calling role Mr. . ." I look at the board, ". . . Denor.

"Yes, I am." He returns to calling role, but his gaze stays on me. He doesn't say anything about Shade in this time. By the time he finishes role, I feel unable to sit still again. Like I need to move. "Ms. Lurie, I would expect you to pay attention in this class. Your teacher said that you're her best student, and I expect nothing less."

My attention returns. "Yes, Mr. Denor." I apologize. "I've been feeling a bit off today. Please excuse my behavior, Mr. Denor." I look at my desk.

I can practically hear the grin in his voice as he says, "I will excuse your behavior this once, Ms. Lurie. But only this once." A ruler slaps against my desk, making me flinch.

"It won't happen again, Mr. Denor." I respond.

His shadow nods, returning to the board. As soon as class ends, I grab my things, Shade's hand, and am the first out the door. I don't stop until we reach second period.

* * *

Slowly, I make it out of the school and head to the girls' dorm. Shade hasn't spoken all days, despite my cheeriness throughout the day. Sure, Denor had cracked some nerves, but that was earlier.

"Aren't we going to Ms. Lurie's?" She wonders.

'_That's the first thing she's said since 1st period_.' I realize. "No. I just happen to live close to a private school. You can go see her if you want, but I only stay home on weekends, holidays, or when thunderstorms are going in around 8:00." I respond. I open the dorm doors, making my way to my dorm. "Knowing you and your loner act, you'll want to go to my mom."

I drop my backpack, taking out my favorite acrylic jacket and metal bracelet while putting my hair in a neater pony tail. It's heavy for a bracelet, but it's neat. I got it for my 8th birthday. Don't know who from, but I've always kept it by me ever since. It felt (and still feels very) really special.

She doesn't respond, just shoulders her backpack. I smile looking into her eyes.

"You're lonely." I state. "It's all in the eyes." I whisper, walking past her with $25 in my pocket for the restaurant. Unsure wether she's following me or not, I jog to the Red Beryl. All sound drawing out as it turns into evening. I see the shadows stretch behind me, causing me to look.

I see Shade, basking in dark glory. All the shadows stretching towards her as if she's their lifeline. She looks up, irritation clear in her eyes.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" She snarls, causing my head to snap back towards the Red Beryl's direction.

"Nothin." I reply. I continue to jog, stopping with a weary feeling that causes my to nearly stop. '_Why do I feel like someone's watching me? Stalking us?_' I wonder, constantly fiddling with my bracelet. I start up jogging again, turning out to have to wait for my friends. '_What's taking them so long? I'm never early. Usually right on time._' I worry, eyes constantly moving, looking for the rest of the quartet. '_Jacob better come this time. I'm ticked that he missed the last four meets_.'

"Hey Emerald Eyes." A voice that turns out to be Shade's calls. I glance at her, shadows stretching out to form a dark glow around her. "What's wrong? Anxiety's practically radiating off you." She looks down.

"Mm? Oh, er. . . it's just that, my friends are usually here before me. Plus with the feeling of. . . Well anyways, it's been a strange day for me and I don't like it." I say, playing with my bracelet. A nervous habit I adopted a little after I got the item. I see my friends approaching from behind her. "And finally." I sigh as they approach.

Shade mumbles something, practically trying to shrink behind me. She seems to be getting more and more fidgety as they approach. Like she's nervous.

"Hey Jadester." Thana calls, running up to me for a high five. She then, traps my in a headlock. She digs her fist into my head head causing mild pain.

"Ah! Help! I-m being at-tacked!" I shout, laughing causing my words to be split. "Come on! Let go! Still need to eat!' I remind her, Jacob and Lacy **finally** catch up.

"Aww, you're no fun." She pouts, releasing my head.

I blow a raspberry at her while fixing my ponytail, turning it into a tight bun. "Well my story telling involves meeting Shade and me telling you about some strange events. It might be important. I don't know why, but I need to tell you guys anyways." I sigh, messing with my bracelet again. My bangs hang down in their scene cut, covering my right eye with my nervousness. '_I forgot I had bangs_.' I tell myself, entering the restaurant wit everyone following.

"Hey Jade." Lacy worries. "Even though I've known you for a little bit, you seem quieter than normal. What's wrong?" She places a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jerk. To both mine and Lacy's shock.

"Er, that'll be in the explaining of strange events." I say, mentally noting to act cheerier. I sit, smiling slightly under my bangs, from the comfort of both my friends no the restaurant.

When the waitress comes, we order our usual, then start talking about our days.

"Boring." We chorus after the summaries, coaxing a laugh out of Shade.

"Yeah, what's with the shady chick?" Lacy points Shade's way, pink coating the quiet one's cheeks. "She way quieter than anyone I know and seems to be thinking all the time."

I look at the older blushing teen (I think she's a teen). "Yeah, that's Shade. She's a deep thinker and very quiet in populated areas. I've gotten a good conversation out of her and some small comments. She seems to be very concealing of her emotions. It makes me worry. But anyway, she's full of curiosity, and seems to dislike attention. Though if I could get her to open up more, she'd be a very large bundle of fun." I smile, concealing the smaller negative feelings that start to pop up in my mind.

They all stare in surprise. Nobody speaks, and when the food arrives, we eat in silence. I give 3/4 of my food to Shade, ignoring her protests. When we all finish, we continue talking.

"So Jade, you've been getting better at knowing people at first sight and with a bit of time thing." Lacy comments.

"Lace, Jade's been doing that for ages, but this **is** the deepest description she's ever given." Jacob grins, causing me to blush.

"Jake! You know how much I hate praise like that!" I try hard to scold him.

* * *

**_ We're so so sorry for not updating in so long. We haven't had the time and kinda sorta had a writers block. Unable to decide what'll happen. Thank you for being so patient. That helps so much. If it's ok, could we get a few more reviews. You don't have to, but thanks. (=^v^=)._**


	8. Friends (Shade POV)

After Jade's minor panic/anxiety attack, I go into thought, barely listening to Denor.

'_Though I've just met her, she seems off for someone who's usually so cheery._' I look up at Denor. '_What're these 'scary men' doing that can get someone so who looks and acts so cheerful off their rocker? Heck, how does guy feel so. . . strange? He feels like the thing that had been chasing me. Dangerous_.' I tell my self, quite annoyed with how freaky this feels. '_I have a feeling that there are more nearby than Mr. Denor._' I snarl internally. '_Jade. . . she looks so angry and defenseless at the sight of these men. If only she'd tell me why. . ._' I sigh and wait for this class to be over. '_S__he's advanced. She skipped a grade. Like me. I wonder what about these men she doesn't know. That I don't know. If only we knew_.'

Suddenly Jade gathers her items and grabs my hand. She walks quickly through the hallway and is the first to second period.

~ Later ~

The day goes by slowly. Jade seems to be doing better, but, there's still that darkness in her.

'_Even though we're away from Denor, I can't help but feel uneasy. In danger._' I mask my emotions while walking behind Jade. '_Why do I feel so attached to this girl?_' The dream flashes through my mind. '_Why am I thinking of that now?_' I look realizing that we're heading towards dorms. "Aren't we going to Ms. Lurie's?" I remember.

"No. I just happen to live close to a private school. You can go see her if you want, but I only stay home on weekends, holidays, or when thunderstorms are going in around 8:00." She responds, opening the dorm doors, going to (what should be) her dorm. "Knowing you and your loner act, you'll want to go to my mom." She drops her backpack, taking out an acrylic jacket and metal bracelet while putting her hair in a neater pony tail.

I don't respond, I just shoulder my backpack.

Jade smiles looking into my eyes. "You're lonely." She states bluntly. "It's all in the eyes." She whispers, walking past me.

I stare at where she was before growling and following. '_Just happens that I don't remember the route and you are the only one I can follow until I'm ready to go again. I'm not lonely. If I was I wouldn't be so freakin' angry. I'd accept it not-_'I feel someone's gaze on me. I look up to see Jade staring at me. "Whatcha lookin' at?" I snarl.

Her head snaps back forward. "Nothin'." She responds, jogging ahead to a place called the Red Beryl.

'_Better be nothin 'bout me._' I rub my head tiredly. Then my head starts to hurt. '_I hate being watched_.' I look around still irritated about the lonely thing. '_That's weird. Usually my head hurts when I'm being watched_.' I rub my head, snapping out of my thoughts.

Jade looks around nervously, constantly messing with her metal bracelet. The look on her face looks kinda scared. But anxiety's radiating off her like heat from the sun.

"Hey Emerald Eyes." I call. She glances at me. "What's wrong? Anxiety's practically radiating off you." I look down.

"Mm? Oh, er. . . it's just that, my friends are usually here before me. Plus with the feeling of. . . Well anyways, it's been a strange day for me and I don't like it." She says, playing with her bracelet. "And finally." She sighs as her friends approach behind me.

"Of freakin' course they're a perky bunch." I grumble, standing behind Jade. Not that it helps, me being so tall. I watch as Jade's friends laugh and play around with each other. Smiling and laughing heartily. '_They seem so happy._' I sigh as Jade leads the group to a table. I sit in the corner, it being a booth. '_They're such a cheery group_.' I sigh. I notice that Jade put her hair in a bun, her bangs in a scene cut. . . like mine.

They order and start talking about their days. In the end they decide it was a boring day. . . Though I'm pretty sure Jade and them left out a lot of details. Very important ones too. But their statement coaxes a laugh out of me regardless.

"Yeah, what's with the shady chick?" The blonde points my way. "She way quieter than anyone I know and seems to be thinking all the time."

Jade looks at me. "Yeah, that's Shade. She's a deep thinker and very quiet in populated areas. I've gotten a good conversation out of her and some small comments. She seems to be very concealing of her emotions. It makes me worry. But anyway, she's full of curiosity, and seems to dislike attention. Though if I could get her to open up more, she'd be a very large bundle of fun." Jade smiles.

They all stare in surprise. Nobody speaks, and when the food arrives, we eat in silence. Jade gives 3/4 of her food to me, ignoring my protests. When they finish, they continue talking.

"So Jade, you've been getting better at knowing people at first sight and with a bit of time thing." The blonde from before comments.

"Lace, Jade's been doing that for ages, but this **is** the deepest description she's ever given." The red head grins, causing Jade to blush.

"Jake! You know how much I hate praise like that!" She attempts to scold him.

I smile behind my bangs at Jade's reaction. '_She has the same reaction I would around. . . Pierce and Cecilia. . ._' I remember the two best friends. Though Cecilia (at first) was forced to hang out with me because of Pierce, and he (at first) was forced to hang out with me due to a class assignment, they were the first friends I'd made in years. And I had the most fun with them in a week than alone in years. '_I shouldn't have left them. It doesn't feel right without them around to brighten up_.' I look at Jade. '_She's like that kind of girl. Perky, happy, worried about others rather than herself, and everything. But something about her makes me wanna protect her. And I don't know if that's good or bad_.'

"So what's today been like for you?" She smiles that bright happy smile.

I mumble, "Average.", looking away. They give me the 'what-did-you-say' look. "It was average." I repeat louder.

Jade scoffs. "So your previous day's include students taking you to schools as a visitor, spending a night in their room, bringing you to their dorm and mom, introducing you to friends, they're as curious as me, and take you into their house all in a small 48 hour course?"

I look down, saying "I meant it's different. My days aren't as average as yours. So I consider my days average. I mean, yesterday I was running from. . . I don't even know." I stop talking, seeing the group stare. I feel my eyes widen and let make my bangs fall in front of my eye, looking down as a silence impregnates our section.

"Check please!" The brunette calls, breaking the silence.

"Shade?" Jade captures my attention, her hand on her chin. I can practically see her mind going millions of miles an hour. "What was happening before you found us?" She looks up, a critical look in her eyes.

The brunette girl takes money from Jade's wallet paying the check.

I look down, shaking my head as everyone exits.

Jade grabs my hand, bringing me out with her friends. "Shade, I need you to tell us what happened. What do you mean, you don't know what you were running from?" She tries, thunder booming.


	9. How She Crumble's (Jade's POV)

I see Shade, deciding to include her some more. "So what's today been like for you?" I smile trying for a bright smile.

Shade mumbles, "Average." looking away. We give her the 'what-did-you-say' look. "It was average." She repeats.

I scoff. "So your previous day's include students taking you to schools as a visitor, spending a night in their room, bringing you to their dorm and mom, introducing you to friends, they're as curious as me, and take you into their house all in a small 48 hr course?" I raise an eyebrow waiting for her answer.

Shade looks down. "I meant it's different. My days aren't as average as yours."

'_What do you **mean** aren't as average_?' I wonder, leaning in a bit.

"So I consider my days average. I mean, yesterday I was running from. . . I don't even know." Shade stops talking, us staring with wide eyes.

I stare as a silence passes. '_So she was running_.' I sit back, holding my chin in my hand. '_How could she **not** know what she was running from? I mean, I would **try** to get a look at whatever I'm running from. But... Could she have absolutely no idea? I mean, it's not like she could be running from some forgotten monster from mythology or something. Could it?_' Possibilities fly through my head. '_No... That's just me hoping_.'

"Check please!" Thana calls, trying to break the silence that passes through.

"Shade?" I capture Shade's attention. "What was happening before you found us?" I look up. Thana takes money from my wallet, paying the check.

Shade looks down, shaking her head as we exit.

I grab her hand, bringing her out with us. "Shade, I need you to tell us what happened. What do you mean, you don't know what you were running from?" I try, thunder booming as I speak, making me restrain a flinch. '_Stupid thunder_.'

"I... I just don't." She stares out into the rain.

"Hey girls, you should start heading home. The weather's starting to get pretty bad." Jacob reminds us.

"Mm... Yeah." I grab my umbrella. "Shade... I... It's your choice to follow me to my dorm or not. I won't take you anywhere against your will unless it's for our safety." I say over my shoulder, the rain turning everything a light grayish color. "If you want to come, it's your decision. But make it quick, I've got to the dorm."

I turn away from the teen(?) and start in the rain. '_It'd be best to go to the dorm since there's no lightening. They don't like it when students are out with lightning. I understand that. I don't like lightning either. So I guess I do understand, but that's because I never liked it._' I stare ahead, letting you body lead me to the dorm, my mind wondering off.

'_Who exactly is Shade? Have I seen her before? Maybe... I don't remember. Then again, I don't remember much from long ago. I wonder if my 'sister' would be a good person. Shade wouldn't know. Now that I think about it, she'd be a pretty cool sister_. But she's a loner. She wouldn't even want to have me as a sister. Though she'd appreciate some company... I really don't know.' A hand lands on my shoulder, making me jump and turn.

"Calm down." Shade's voice shocks me. "You would've walked into the wall." Her hands slip into her pockets.

My eyes focus, proving her right. I bubble my cheeks, letting it out. "I knew that." I put up my umbrella, putting it in with all the others. I swear I hear an "Mhm." from her. I feel myself blush and continue into the girls dorms. I walk up a flight of stairs before finding my dorm, opening it. "I never had another girl in my dorm... I don't know if I already told you... So feel free to do whatever." I say. I take off my shoes, pulling out my pajamas. I change into them, letting down my hair. I brush through my hair, leaving it be as I pull out one of my books. "Feel free to read. Though, all of my books are revolving around the different kinds of mythology. As well as some of Greek mythology's heroes."

"Perseus?" Shade picks up a random one.

I bite my lip, my hair hiding my blush. "Mm, yeah... I-Is that a problem? I do have different heroes." I ask, turning on my lamp light and off the main one.

She hums a bit, opening the book. "No, this is... satisfactory." She sits at the desk, reading the book.

I sigh, glad that she never noticed my blush. '_At least she didn't say anything about my stuttering_.' I put down my door, looking out pride my dorm window. 'I_ don't know when, but I started looking at mythology. Then I met a kid named Percy. Well, he was older than me but that's beside the point. I guess that's why I started leaning towards Greek mythology. Though most kids my age wouldn't suddenly dive into mythology... I guess his interest sparked mine..._' I reflect on my books.

I put up my books, taking off my bracelet, and turning off my lamp. "Shade, find some pjs and go to sleep. Unless... you wanna miss school tomorrow." I feel her glance at me as she puts up my book. "I know going to school when you don't need to... is boring and irritating. I think you'd enjoy some time away from me anyway. Basically, if you want to go to school tomorrow, wake up with me. Of not, just pretend or continue to sleep." I put my bracelet under my pillow, laying my head down. '_Please... Just... Calm down_.' I tell myself, falling into the void that is sleep.

~ Dream ~

"Momma." A golden haired child I recognize as me crawls to a woman I realize is Mom.

"Hey there Jade." She picks me up, me being about 3 or 4 years old.

I giggle in her arms, her necklace landing in my palms. I look up. "I got you necklash." I say with a grin.

"Yes you do. Would you give it back to your mommy?" She asks, holding her hand out.

I nod, having a sense of respect. I look past her, finding a shadow that looks like one of a girl. A very familiar one. "Look Mommy. There's a girl in de shadow." I point to the wall.

She turns with a raised eyebrow. "I don't see anything there sweetie." She smiles, it suddenly getting dark outside. Thunder crashes, making me hide in her stomach, crying out at the noise. "Hey there." She pets me, bringing my eyes to hers. "It's ok Aspen." She calls me by my middle name, smiling warmly, trying to coax a smile out of me.

I just cry out at the noise, fearful of the loud noise. "It scares me Mommy. Why is it so scary?" I scream when the sound returns, not afraid of the flash of lightning at all.

"Thunder doesn't hurt y'know." She caresses my head.

"I-I know t- AAHHH!" I scream again crying in her arms as she whispers something things into my hair. I eventually feel comfort from her words, no longer so scared of the natural occurrence. Until it starts up again, even louder.

~ Dream End ~

I shoot up panting, finding lightning outside. The sound of thunder crashing reaching my ears. I restrain a cry, slipping on my bracelet as I hug my pillow, sitting against the bedroom wall. "It's just a sound. Just a sound." I tell myself. That's when I realize that I'm crying. 'Idiot. It's just noise. Why is it so... intimidating? I never did like thunder.' I take some time to recollect myself before getting ready for school.

* * *

**_Sorry about not updating in such a long time. It kinda took a while to fix a writers block... Not that many of you read this. I'm fine with it though, it's nice. So, we'll try to update more often, but for now, give us some time._**


	10. How She Crumble's (Shade POV)

"I... I just don't." I stare out into the rain. '_Why should I answer? It's not like I took a moment to stand like,** 'hey this thing will hold it just so I get to see what could possibly kill my in a second's notice' **I mean, please_.' I place my hands in my pockets.

"Hey girls, you should start heading home. The weather's starting to get pretty bad." The red haired boy reminds them.

"Mm... Yeah." Jade fiddles around, stepping in front of me. "Shade... I... It's your choice to follow me to my dorm or not. I won't take you anywhere against your will unless it's for our safety." She says over her shoulder, the rain turning everything a light grayish color. "If you want to come, it's your decision. But make it quick, I've got to the dorm."

She turns away from me, starting into the rain. I take a while, deciding that I don't have anywhere to go. '_Where am I supposed to go? To Ms. Lurie just so I can leave in the morning? That would be a better choice, but it's not like I took the time to map out the route to her house. I still need to decide where to go. Though I have a pretty good idea. Plus, I don't have any idea what to do. I think... I can figure that out later. First, follow Jade_.' I run out, quickly catching up to Jade. She seems in deep thought, deeper than me. '_I don't think she even heard me run up. Does she even hear the rain?_' I wonder, finding that we're at the dorms.

I grab her arm, causing her to jump and turn around. "Calm down." I sigh. "You would've walked into the wall." My hands slip into my pockets.

She takes a minute to focus, proving my to be correct. Her cheeks bubble up. "I knew that." She puts up her umbrella with all the others.

"Mhm." I nod, rolling my eyes.

We go up to her dorm, which she opens. "I never had another girl in my dorm... I don't know if I already told you... So feel free to do whatever." She says, taking off her shoes, pulling out her pajamas. She changes, letting down her hair, brushing it as she pull out one of her books. "Feel free to read. Though, all of my books are revolving around the different kinds of mythology. As well as some of Greek mythology's heroes."

I pick up one with a familiar title. "Perseus?"

She turns her head away, returning to her book. "Mm, yeah... I-Is that a problem? I** do** have different heroes." She wonders, turning on her lamp light and off the main one.

I hums a bit, opening the book. "No, this is... satisfactory." I sits at her desk, reading the book. '_I always did like this hero. Well... His name. It's kinda cool. Not very common you find a kid named Perseus these days_.' I smile to myself, reading about the hero.

Silence passes through as we sit and read for about an hour or two. The only thing heard is breathing and the turning of pages. It's been about 2 hours when I hear shuffling from behind me, the lamp suddenly going off, the desk lamp still on.

"Shade, find some pjs and go to sleep. Unless... you wanna miss school tomorrow."

I glance her way, not interrupting her.

"I know going to school when you don't need to... is **boring** and irritating. I think you'd enjoy some time away from me anyway. Plus, you're probably a year ahead. So coming would be useless. You'd learn nothing. Basically, if you want to go to school tomorrow, wake up with me. If not, just pretend or continue to sleep." She lays down.

I mutter under my breath, grabbing a pair of too-big-for-Jade shorts and a tank top, changing into them. I crawl onto the top bunk, pulling up the covers.

~ Dream ~

It's a girl!" Someone shouts. A small baby is placed into the arms of a dirty blonde haired woman, someone leading in a hyperactive baby. One who looks like she can do that of what a 3 year old can.

She smiles tiredly, looking at the child in her arms, saying, "I think we'll name he-"

"Jade! I wanna name her Jade!" A raven haired girl says slowly but loudly. "Can we name her Jade? Please Mommy~" The toddler rests her hands on her mommy's lap, a pouty face on. She looks barely a year old, but can talk so clearly.

"Yes sweetie. We can name her Jade. Jade-" her last name is cut off as my familiar dream shifts.

~ Dream Shift ~

"Bye, Jade! Be back in a minute!" The girl shouts, going before the edge of a cliff, greenery going on around the trio of females for miles. Nothing but beautiful nature.

"Bye bye!" A golden haired toddler waves from a picnic blanket, a bag laying before her. She plays with a golden teddy bear that she seems very attached to, her fairly long golden hair shining brightly in the light of the sun.

The raven headed child follows her mother to the cliff, holding hands with the woman who smiles down at her. The little girls hair shimmers in the sun's light, eyes sparkling happily as she smiles back up at what must be her mother.

She goes to the edge of the cliff, looking over the edge, and is gone. She disappears in a flash of light followed by a loud boom. Things slowly dim. Though I can hear the faint sound of a baby crying.

~ Dream End ~

I jump slightly, lightning shining as thunder claps outside. I see Jade getting ready with a white face. I lay, listening as she mutters to herself.

"It's just a sound. It can't hurt you. It's just nature taking its course." She mutters, grabbing her back pack, color draining from her face as thunder booms. "It's just nature." She mutters, starting to the door. She reluctantly opens the door, leaving an umbrella here. I see her outside the window. She seems fine with the small, lower bits of thunder, but jumps with the louder crashes and booms. Almost like cannons.

'_She must really hate thunder. Or... be scared of how loud is. I wonder why_.' I slip out of bed, carefully stepping onto the floor. I turn on a lamp, closing the curtains of the dorm. I pull out my black attire, changing into it carefully. I switch my electronic to this hoodie and plug my in headphones.

I go to the bathroom, quickly putting on my small bit of makeup. Making sure my lipstick is right on point. I leave, grabbing the leftover umbrella. '_It's black. Guess she knows what I like_.' I smile, raising it above my head and starting to the school. '_I think I can spend one more day here. I don't think that'll be too much trouble now would it?_' I jog in the rain, trying my hardest to ignore the throbbing pain in my head that tells me I'm being followed.

**Unknown POV**

"Just a little longer. Then you can." The voice tells me. I follow the black headed teen I remember being called Shade. "Just a bit longer." I watch, seeing the raven head go the same way the golden haired girl went.

"Shade... what're you doing?" I wonder aloud, walking a great distance from her, her still in view.


End file.
